Compare
by KyraPorter
Summary: Felicity doesn't understand why she could never look dangerous. But she knows she could never compare to Sara. (Olicity)


Felicity's hair fell out of her ponytail as she hit the floor.

"Ugh, that hurt!", she exclaimed rubbing her sore elbow, head and knees, "You know when you said you were trying to prevent me from getting killed on the streets, I didn't think that meant getting killed in here."

The blonde stood up with wobbling knees. Bruises started to form on her arms and legs and she was pretty sure there was a bump of the size of a lemon on her head.

"We can take a break now," Oliver said, offering her a hand to steady her.

She took it, because she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to walk on her own.

"You think? I've been trying to tell you that for the last hour or so."

Oliver smiled that little, almost not there, smile of his, "Felicity, we've only been training for fifty minutes."

The blonde squirmed, "I know, and I told you from the beginning that we shouldn't even start."

She sat down on her chair as Oliver handed he a bottle of water.

"Maybe I should just get a taser or something. I saw one in pink, it was pretty cute. But then again a taser probably shouldn't look cute, might take the scare away. I guess I'll have to get a regular black one if I want to look scary enough to scare those thugs away," she was rambling to herself, which made Oliver smile.

"Felicity, you could never look dangerous," he said, taking a sip of his own water.

The woman frowned at him, "What do you mean? Why not?"

She was a bit offended. She could be scary, especially if... okay, she couldn't think of a specific scenario. But she could be intimidating in general!

"You just couldn't, not even with a machinegun in your hands, you would still have those big eyes, blonde hair and a delicate body."

Felicity looked at him with disbelief, "So you're saying I can't be dangerous because I'm kind of pretty? I mean, don't take me wrong, the things you just said were compliments, right? So, thank you, I am flattered. Uh, I mean, I am not! Sara has big eyes, somewhat blonde hair and a slender body, too. And I am pretty sure she can be considered dangerous!"

Oliver chuckled, "Did you just compare yourself to Sara?"

He had meant it as a joke, because Sara and Felicity could not be compared. They were completely different. Both great, but completely different.

But to Felicity's ears it sounded different, more like a "you could never be compare with Sara" than a "you and Sara are both great".

She swallowed, "Yeah, so what. Only in the aspects you just said. I know I am far, far away from Sara in the rankings, but she was a good example."

She shrugged it off, but her voice got a little unsteady at the end.

Oliver mentally cursed himself.

He knew Felicity was a bit self-conscious when it came to comparing herself to the women around him. He really hated it, because she clearly didn't need to. Perhaps he should have been more careful with his exclamation.

But he didn't think of it that fast. To him Felicity would always be on top of the list, with a lot of space between her and the second place.

Too far on top for him to reach, even if he wanted to so badly. But even if he could, grabbing her would mean dragging her down on his level, and how could he ever do that to her?

He couldn't, and that's why he didn't.

Meanwhile the blonde had begun talking again, like nothing had happened. Talking about god knows what at a speed that was truly frightening.

"Felicity, I didn't mean it like that," he said, talking to her back as she went back to the training mats.

She pretended not to hear.

"Felicity," he said louder and with an urgency in his voice that made her stop talking to herself and look at him.

"I did not mean it like that," he took a deep breath, "You and Sara are not... the two of you... you can't be compared."

"Thank you, I got that much," she said looking away.

Oliver mentally slapped himself.

He was making things worse, not better. Talking like this really wasn't one of his many talents. At least not like this. Talking honestly, saying how he felt.

"No," he said calmly, "Felicity, you don't understand. I'm not saying one of you is better, I am saying that the two of you are fundamentally different people. Different attitudes, character, talents, flaws. You don't have a lot in common except for blue eyes and blonde hair. You are both amazing in your own area of expertise. And yes, Sara looks dangerous, but anyone would with a black leather suit and a mask on. And Felicity."

He waited for her to turn around, "You don't have to look dangerous, or scary. You don't have to be out in the field and you most certainly don't have to compare yourself to anyone. Not Sara, not Laurel, not anyone, okay?"

She stood there and for once didn't know what to say, so she just nodded.

Oliver smiled, "But what you have to do, is learn self-defense."

Felicity sighed, "Well, I guess there is no way around it if you're pretty."

The man raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"What? I hardly ever get compliments, I have to take what I can get and if that's you somehow telling me I am pretty in a way, I am going to take it."

He shook his head in disbelief, "That is everything you got from our conversation? Felicity, you are beautiful, I can tell you that directly, I don't need to hide it."

The woman stared at him with wide eyes, "I think I hit my head pretty hard when I fell earlier. I am hearing weird things. Did you just tell me that you think I am beautiful?"

Felicity's heart was beating fast. She had not been lying, compliments rarely came her way and being told she was beautiful definitely had an effect on her. But then, that could also just be Oliver himself.

He always made her kind of tingly inside.

He took a step closer, but stopped himself from touching her, "Yes, Felicity, you are beautiful and as far as I can see no one I know can compare to you."

She just stared at him and said nothing while he was fighting with himself. He couldn't drag her down with him. Hell, if she didn't get down to his level, he couldn't even reach her.

He would have to become a better person, a better man before he could. He had to reach her level.

"I have to go do something, we'll continue training later," he said and escaped the awkwardness as he quickly made his way up the stairs and out of the basement.

The IT girl stood there, with burning cheeks as he disappeared, leaving her in the middle of the training mats.

_I hope you guys liked it. Maybe I'll write a sequel, it feels like I could write some more at this point._  
_Let me know what you think ;)_  
_Kyra_


End file.
